Leaving My Side
by KayathePriestess
Summary: InuYasha pushed Kagome away for unknown reasons, and now that she's getting married to another man, will he stop her before it's too late? InuKag little MirSan Story is really good! plz r&r.
1. Will You Marry Me?

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha and co.

Chapter 1: Will you Marry Me?

Kagome Higurashi stared down at the chicken on her plate and the salad slightly soggy from her rasberry vingrette dressing. She missed him. More than words could explain but how could she ever forgive him? That was just it, she couldn't.

"Kagome, are you alright?" Surprised she looked up from her very intriging salad, to look her boyfriend of four months in the eye.

"I'm fine Koga." She said, putting on her most fake smile. He smiled with relief and clasped her hands in his.

"Kagz, I've been thinking a lot about us and..." Kagome felt her anger grow._InuYasha was the only one I allowed to call me Kagz. How dare he! _Kagome shook the thoughts from her head and looked him straight in the eye.

"mmhh."

"Well, my dearest Kagome, will you marry me?" Kagome felt her mouth go dry, she pulled her hand quickly away from his. A million thoughts swarmed around her head. _He wants to m-marry me? But how could this be? I don't love him, I only like him. O come on Kagome, you have to stop thinking about InuYasha, your over him now._

Kagome looked Koga straight in the eye, and felt her heart shatter as she muttered,

"Of course."

LATER THAT NIGHT!

"So you said, yes!"

"mm hhmm"

"OMFG Kagome! I can't beleive your'e getting married."

"But I don't love him, Sango. The only reason I said yes was to get InuYasha out of my mind."

"Oh, Kagome. It's gonna be alright. Your'e gonna be completey over that bastard, and living happily ever after with your dream man..."

"Sango?"

"...and maybe you'll name one after him and one after you..."

"Sango."

"...and when the grandchildren come..."

"SANGO!"

"Geez, Kagome you didn't have to yell in my ear!"

Kagome sighed, why did every talk about Kagome's love life turn into Sango's love life?

"You know, Sango, that will never happen unless you tell him how you feel."

"Ugh! But he's such a pervert and I have know idea how I would do it, and what am I gonna wear to your wedding? We should go shopping for dresses this weekend! MY perfect idea of a dress would be..."

"Sango?"

"...and another ruffle along the bottom, and it would have to be low cut along the neck..."

"Sango."

"...and we could get shoes to match! OMG! They would be pink with..."

Click.

"Kagome? Kagome?"

Kagome flopped back down on to her pillows.

"Ugh! Why me! Why did he ever tell me he loved me..."

**FLASHBACK **

_InuYasha held Kagome in his arms and kissed her gently on the top of the head. _

_"Kagome, I need you to do me a favor."_

_"mm?"_

_"I need you to leave. I need you to be with another man and forget about me!"_

_"No! InuYasha I love you! I will never leave your side not now not ever!" Kagome was crying now and trying to understand what he was saying. InuYasha's ears were flattened against his head and his eyes were full of hurt._

_"Kagome, please try and understand!"_

_"NO! I 'll bet it's your ex, Kikyo, isn't it? Well, if you care about my feelings at all, you'll never, ever, talk to me again!" With that said, Kagome stormed out the door leaving InuYasha to sit and cry._

**END FLASHBACK **

InuYasha Takashi ran his fingers through his thick, silver locks, while Miroku his best friend, sat laziliy on the couch lecturing InuYasha on how stupid he was to let Kagome go like that.

"Your so stupid. I mean do you really think that Kagome would have cared about that?"

"I guess not. But I love her! I had to protect her, she wouldn't even try to understand."

InuYasha shook his head sadly. Miroku sat up and muted the TV.

"InuYasha, I hate to tell you stuff like this, but I just found out some terrible news from Sango." InuYasha looked up at his friend.

"Kagome's getting married."

"Oh Kagome! It's perfect!" Sango may have loved that paricular wedding dress, but no matter how Kagome looked at herself in that gorgeous gown, all she could think of was InuYasha. The man she loved, and could never forget.

"Oh come on, Kagome. This may be your only chance to be happy!" But just as Sango said that, Kagome saw something. Kikyo. In a wedding boutique. The girl Kagome thought InuYasha had left her for.

An older lady approached Kikyo and her followers.

"Kaonnichi Wa and welcome to Hana's Wedding Boutique. Can I help you lady's with something?"

Kikyo answered.

"No, were just browsing. Come on Tsubaki, Yura, lets go." The made their way through racks of beautiful gowns.

"What do you think, Tsubaki? Will InuYasha love it?" Kagome felt her heart skip a beat, as she watched Kikyo hold up a particularily beautiful gown. Sango on the other hand was twitching with rage.

"Oh but Kikyo! You guys aren't even going out yet!" Yura whispered. By this time, Kagome and Sango were crouching behind one of the racks.

"I know, baka, but when he does I want to already have the wedding planned to the finest detail."

Kagome didn't get to hear the rest of the conversation, because Sango was dragging her out of the store, muttering about slutty, filthy, baka... What's the point of going on? Anyway Sango was pissed off and was driving Kagome home.

"Sango?"

"mm?"

"I want you to drop me off at InuYasha's."

Sango's eyes went wide.

"Kagome! No way! You'll just get hurt and..."

"Sango, please. I'm over him, I just want to see him one last time, before my wedding. Kay?"

Sango sighed and turned onto Youkai street, where InuYasha and all the other rich people lived. She pulled up in front of InuYasha's house.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?"

Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Yes, Sango." With that, Sango pulled away, guilt knoting in her stomach.

Kagome walked up the front steps and to the big white double doors. Swallowing her fears and mentally pushing herself, she raised her hand to the door, and rang the bell.

**INUYASHA'S POV.**

InuYasha was laying on his bed, remembering what Miroku had told him, moments before leaving.

_Married? No way! I..._ His thoughts were interupted by the door bell ringing. He jumped up, cursing his father and brother for leaving the house that day, and opened the door.

"Kagome..."

**Kay that was my first chapter and I hope you all review anyway, i hope to update soon! **

**Luv Kaya.**


	2. Why did you Let Me Go?

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha and co.

Chapter 2: Why did you let me go?

**Last time:**

_Married? No Way! I... _His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the doorbell ringing. He jumped up, cursing his father and brother for leaving the house, and opened the door.

"Kagome..."

**Now:**

Kagome stared into those same amber orbs that had captured her heart and held it, but shook her head to rid the memories.

"Kagome, why are you here?" He asked tipping his head in confusion. Kagome found herself almost giggling, like she used to at his adorable puppy dog face, but once again pushed the memories to the back of her head.

"Do you want to come in?" Before she could answer he had pulled her in and placed her on the couch. She held her hand where he had touched it, not wanting to let go of the warmth she had felt.

_Come on, baka, remember why you are here!_

"I-InuYasha." She sat up straight and fixed him with a cold stare.

"I only came here to ask you a question. I don't think I will be able to live my new life with Koga, not knowing why you really broke up with me, so tell me. What did I do wrong?"

"Kagz…" InuYasha struggled to find the right words to tell her the real reason he did it.

"I knew it." Kagome shook her head sadly.

"I knew when I saw Kikyo in the bridal shop. That's why you broke up with me, isn't it!" Kagome screamed.

"Why the hell would I marry that whore!"

"Well then why?" _Wow. Sango was right. I__'m still not over him. _Kagome thought, tears pouring down her face.

"I did it to protect you." Kagome felt like her heart had stopped. _P-protect me?_

"…"

"It's this guy Naraku, who wants to take over my fathers business. He's been threatening us lately. I don't know what I would do if you ever…" Kagome cut InuYasha short.

"No! You're lying! I wouldn't leave your side for that, or anything! I love you!" Before she could stop it, the words were out of her mouth, and so she did the only thing she could at that point: she fled.

**INUYASHA'S POV:**

_S-She loves me? After what I did? Why doesn't that wench understand! What I did, I did to protect her! _I watched her leave the room, and then slumped down onto the couch.

"Why doesn't she understand?"

**NORMAL POV: **

"Oh Kagome, I knew I never should have dropped you off at his house."

"Sango, stop beating yourself up about it, Kay? I just, don't think I can believe his story."

"Hmm. A Naraku, eh? I'll ask Miroku to check into it, after all he does work at the same place as InuYasha, which belongs to InuYasha's father, and maybe when I get their Miroku will…"

"Sango?"

"…And he'll slip the ring on my finger and tell me how he had always loved me and then…"

"Sango."

"…And instead of planning the wedding we'll…

"SANGO!"

"You wanted something?"

Kagome sweat drops.

"Never mind."

"Kay, I'll talk to him about it tomorrow. What do you think I should wear? I do have a new mini skirt…"

"Sango?"

"…And that green strapless top with the blue stripes…"

Click.

"Augh I can't believe how stupid I am!"

"Neither can I. Nor, can I believe that I am related to you, half breed." InuYasha glared daggers at his half brother.

"Fuck off, Sesshomaru!"

"Lord InuYasha?" Myoga the servant appeared beside InuYasha's bedroom door, keeping a safe distance from Sesshomaru, who was staring intently at his poisonous green talons.

"What do you want!"

"There is someone at the door…" Myoga wasn't even given the chance to finish, because InuYasha, who was positive it was Kagome raced off to the door, 'accidentally' knocking over Sesshomaru in the process. When he got to the door, however, he was more than disappointed to see it wasn't Kagome.

"…"

**Hey hey! I hope ya'll like it! Sorry it's so short but my schools on strike so i'll be able to update, probably today again! I promise chapter three will be longer. please r&r cuz i luv ya! **

**luv Kaya.**


	3. Dinner with Koga and Kikyo

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha and co.

Chapter 3: Dinner with Koga and Kikyo.

**LAST TIME:**

"There is someone at the door…" Myoga wasn't even given the chance to finish, because InuYasha, who was positive it was Kagome raced off to the door, 'accidentally' knocking over Sesshomaru in the process. When he got to the door, however, he was more than disappointed to see it wasn't Kagome.

"…"

**NOW:**

"Dammit Kikyo, I thought I told you I didn't want you around here!" Kikyo just shrugged it off and pounced on him, showering him with kisses.

"So Inu-love, when are you going to ask me out?" Before InuYasha could come up with something nasty to say, his father appeared behind him.

"Not to worry, Miss. Miko, InuYasha is taking you to dinner tonight, at the Shikon no Tama restaurant." InuYasha's face was a look of pure horror, but Kikyo's was the opposite, sheer delight.

"Eeee! Oh InuYasha! I better get ready for tonight!" With that she sped out the door, leaving InuYasha to pry his sensitive ears from his head.

"What the hell did you do that for!" He barked at his father.

"InuYasha, you know that you have to marry her, so that my business and her father's business can join, and I'm tired of you always sulking over, what's her name?"

"Kagome."

"Oh yes! I'm tired of you sulking over Kagome and…" InuYasha just left his oblivious father to lecture himself, and ran up the stairs to call Miroku.

At Kagome's:

Kagome, desperate not to cry, was concentrating on the phone. _Waugh! Sango you better not get to wrapped up in Miroku to call me about this Naraku person! _Kagome was nearly crying with joy when the phone finally rang, but to her dismay it wasn't Sango, but her fiancée.

"Oh, Hello Koga." Kagome didn't try to hide her dismay, but Koga was to excited about something to notice.

"Hey Kagz! You'll never believe where I'm taking you tonight!" Kagome could feel her blood boil at the sound of her nickname. But she tried to ignore it, and hear what Koga had to say.

"I made reservations for dinner at the Shikon no Tama tonight! Isn't it great…" Kagome had stopped listening, after hearing the restaurants name. She felt like crying all over again; that was the place of InuYasha and Kagome's first date.

**FLASHBACK **

'_Hey Kagz, you should try the Miso here, it's really good.' Kagome stared into his eyes and felt her heart melt._

'_Let me guess, you'll be having ten bowls of ramen?' She asked, giggling._

'_Feh. Silly wench, I'm having only eight.' This made her laugh harder, causing the hanyou to look at her, his head slightly tipped to the side. Kagome stopped giggling for a moment and smiled. No longer able to resist the temptation, she reached across the table and grabbed hold of his furry white ears._

'_Oi, wench, what do you think your doing.'_

_She giggled again._

**END FLASHBACK **

Kagome sighed. What was she going to do?

InuYasha on the other hand, was already trying to think of what he could do about Kikyo.

"Maybe, I could poison her food! Yeah, Yeah! Make it look like an accident!"

"InuYasha, you know that wouldn't work. Come on, you have to tell Kagome the truth, before it's to late." Miroku said, sitting on the couch across from his friend.

InuYasha just sighed.

"How's it going for you and that Sango chick?"

With Kagome:

"What do you think of this one?" Sango had shown Kagome every possible outfit in her entire closet, but she still hadn't made a decision.

"I don't know Sango. Maybe I just shouldn't go." Sango's face turned red with anger, flames enveloping her body.

"YOU. WILL. GO." Kagome cowered against her bed, and within moments, Sango's anger had dissolved and she had picked out an outfit for Kagome.

7:00

InuYasha blasted the horn outside of Kikyo's house, cursing his father for forcing him to take her out. Finally, after what seemed like forever, Kikyo appeared, smiling and waving.

"Oh Inu-love! I've been waiting forever!" She gushed.

"Just get in, wench."

Kagome:

Ding, Dong.

Kagome ran to the door and pulled it open. Koga stood before her, smiling and holding a bouquet of roses. She took the roses and followed him outside.

At the restaurant:

Kagome stood beside Koga, her eyes closed, trying to pretend like she had never been there before. A young woman came to them. Her nametag said Ayame. Kagome was slightly confused to see Koga blush and turn away.

Ayame on the other hand looked like she was about to cry when she saw Kagome, and through gritted teeth said,

"Konban wa, do you have a reservation?" Koga glared at her.

"For Koga Wolf." She looked bored, but led them to their table.

Kagome sat down across from Koga.

"So, I take it you know this Ayame girl?" Koga's face turned bright red.

"Oh, I met her once I suppose, anyway what will you be having?" Kagome flipped open her menu and purposely skipped the soup section. _Ugh, I can't take this. There's to many memories in this place._

"Koga, would you excuse me for a moment?"

She got up and headed toward the restroom, when something caught her eye. Across the room; was that Kikyo? But who was that black-haired man beside her?

Kagome gasped as she realized that it was InuYasha.

_Come to think of it, it is the New Moon tonight._ Angry, that he had lied to her about Kikyo, she crouched down behind a plant to listen to their conversation.

With InuYasha and Kikyo:

_Damn the New Moon. When we first arrived I was sure that I had caught Kagome's scent but then I transformed. I wonder if Kikyo would notice if I left?_

"Oh Inu-Love, I was thinking that we could have lilacs and baby breath on all of the tables and…oo here comes our food." InuYasha was thankful the food was on it's way, it looked to be the only thing that kept Kikyo quiet. InuYasha watched the waiter approaching them, trip over something behind the plant. InuYasha found himself laughing hysterically at the waiter apologizing to Kikyo, who had gotten her food right in the face. InuYasha's laughter was forgotten when heard another voice laughing. It didn't take hanyou ears to know that the voice belonged to his beloved Kagome. He looked around wildly for her, and then noticed her crawling out from behind the plant, shaking with laughter.

"Oi, Kagome!" She whipped around, and glared at him.

"InuYasha, I don't want to talk to you, got it?" She turned around and went back to her table.

_Why doesn't he get it? _She stopped in front of Koga and put on an apologetic face.

"Koga, look I'm really sorry but I'm not feeling so well, I think I should probably head home." Koga looked disappointed, but tried his best to hide it with a smile.

"Alright, Kagome. I'll drive you home than." He looped his arm through hers, and if it hadn't been for Kikyo, InuYasha would have torn his head off.

Outside with Koga and Kagome:

"So Koga, who is that girl?" Once again he was blushing but he straitened up and began:

"Her name is Ayame, I used to date her back in high school. I made lot of promises to her, but that was a while ago, and I no longer lover her, I love you." Kagome gagged.

"Wow, you really must be sick!" He helped her into the car and drove her home.

At Home:

Kagome picked up the phone and dialed Sango's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Sango."

"So, how was dinner?"

Kagome sighed, and explained everything that had happened at the restaurant.

"Wow, 'Gome. That was eventful."

"Yeah, I guess. So, did you find anything about Naraku?"

"Huh? Whose Naraku?"

Kagome sweat drops.

"Sango! You were supposed to ask Miroku about it today." She hissed.

"Oh! Kagome I'm so sorry! You see, I met up with him and he groped me, so I slapped him, and then we started talking and I completely forgot and then…"

"Sango it's alright…"

"…And he said that he had always liked me…"

"Just check tomorrow…"

"…So now were going out and…"

Kagome just sighed and hung up the phone. It was almost completely impossible to talk to Sango on the phone. So instead she decided to make herself a cup of hot chocolate, only to be interrupted by the doorbell. Kagome sighed. Would she ever get any peace and quiet? She was surprised at who was at the door.

"M…"

**hey hey thats chapter three. I know, it was kind of boring but hey i had all day so i had to post something. next chapter will be better keep reveiwing!**

**Luv Kaya**


	4. Mom, Suits, and Naraku

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha and co.

Chapter 4: Mom's, Suits, and Naraku.

**LAST TIME:**

Kagome just sighed and hung up the phone. It was almost completely impossible to talk to Sango on the phone. So instead she decided to make herself a cup of hot chocolate, only to be interrupted by the doorbell. Kagome sighed. Would she ever get any peace and quiet? She was surprised at who was at the door.

"M…"

**NOW:**

"Oh Kagome! We've missed you so much!" Her mother hugged Kagome until she was nearly choking.

"Hi mom. Why are you here?" Her mother looked at her as though she were stupid, and then giggled.

"Well, to plan your wedding of course!" Kagome smiled. Her mother was so thoughtful. Kagome stared in wonder at the bags at her mother's feet. Her mom noticed and giggled nervously.

"Oh, those! Bridal magazines!" Kagome and her mother sat down at the kitchen table and flipped through magazine after magazine. But why did Kagome have the feeling she was making a big mistake?

Kagome blinked until her eyes had adjusted to the morning light. Her mother had left early to do some shopping, giving Kagome the perfect opportunity to see Miroku about Naraku.

Kagome climbed the steps and up to the door of the Houshi house. Taking a deep breath, she rang the doorbell.

An extremely tired looking Miroku answered the door, but his sleepiness was forgotten when he realized it was Kagome.

"Oh hi Kagome! Come on in." They sat down on the couch in Miroku's house.

"Look Miroku, I need you to tell me why Inuyasha broke up with me. Was it really because of this Naraku person?"

"Kagome…"

With InuYasha:

InuYasha groaned and rolled over. Why the hell would his father wake him up at eleven on a Saturday?

"Come on, half breed, get off your lazy ass." Sesshomaru was standing in the doorway, to afraid to venture any farther into the mess known as InuYasha's room.

"Feh. Don't you have anything better to do _Fluffy_? Like, maybe search your tail for fleas?" InuYasha smiled inwardly and buried his head into his pillows. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, but before he could say anything, Jaken appeared.

"How dare you talk to Lord Sesshomaru like that!" InuYasha just glared at him and bonked him on the head. Jaken fell to the ground, his eyes swirling.

InuYasha sighed, but got up. He was resigned to his fate: they were going suit shopping.

Kagome stared at Miroku, who seemed to have problems telling her the reasons why.

"Look, InuYasha wanted to tell you why so…"

"Miroku! In case you haven't noticed, I'm not on speaking terms with InuYasha, and don't plan to be, I just want to know why he did it, okay? Oh, and one more thing, GROPE ME AGAIN AND YOU'LL WISH YOU DIDN'T HAVE HANDS!" Kagome's eyes were red, her body wrapped in flames, and as soon as she was satisfied that she had scared Miroku, she was smiling and on the couch, waiting for Miroku to continue with his story.

"Look, while you were going out, there was this business man named Naraku, who wanted InuTaisho's business. He began threatening InuYasha's family, and even tried hurting his mother, Izaiyo. InuYasha wanted you out of his life to protect you." Miroku was overcome with happiness, believing that hearing the truth; Kagome would be fully willing to take him back. But he was wrong.

Kagome's eyes filled with fury.

"How dare he?" Miroku looked up a her, confused.

"Why would he think I would be so willing to leave?" She was now crying. Miroku put a hand on her back, mentally telling himself over and over again not to move his hand to her ass. She stood up, pushing his arm away.

"I'm leaving. I know all I need to know." Miroku looked at her. It hurt him to see his friend so hurt.

"Kagome, he did it for you. You have to understand…"

"NO! He's the one who has to understand. I love him! I would have died for him! Does he really think that I would willingly leave him?" Miroku shook his head.

"No." She left. He knew InuYasha would be heartbroken when he heard about this. Would Kagome ever understand? They were getting married to different people!

"Ugly. Try this one." InuYasha glared at Sesshomaru and went back into the now familiar dressing room to try on what seemed like the millionth suit.

"You know, _Fluffy,_ this is totally pointless. I'm not marrying her. No way in hell am I marrying that bitch." Sesshomaru rolled his eyes.

"You know you will not win Kagome back. She hates you." InuYasha growled deep in his throat.

"Shut up Sesshomaru or I'll rip your damn head off!"

"Your threat means nothing to me brother, for I could be long gone by the time you untangle yourself from that suit." InuYasha glared once again at his brother, which really turned out to be the door of the change room. But Sesshomaru was right: He was tangled up in the suit.

Kagome looked at herself in the mirror.

"Sango, I look bad in all of these dresses."

"Oh puh-lease! You look wonderful!" Kagome smiled at her friend. Sango was always trying to cheer her up. Always.

"Kagome, that one is gorgeous on you. Get it." Kagome smiled and nodded her head.

_Maybe being married to Koga won't be as bad as I thought. _Kagome smiled, even though deep down she knew that no matter how much it hurt her, she would always love InuYasha.

**Gomen nasai, gomen nasai, and again gomen nasai. I feel terrible for taking so long to update and I haven't kept my promise of a longer chapter but I had a small case of writers block, but I think I'm better now (nextchapter will be better)anyway I hope you all enjoy this chapter and review, review, review!**

**Luv,**

**Kaya!**


	5. Kidnapped!

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha and co.

Chapter 5: Kidnapped!

**LAST TIME:**

"Kagome, that one is gorgeous on you. Get it." Kagome smiled and nodded her head.

_Maybe being married to Koga won't be as bad as I thought. _Kagome smiled, even though deep down she knew that no matter how much it hurt her, she would always love InuYasha.

**NOW:**

There was no doubt about it: Kagome was depressed. Her wedding was tomorrow and all she could do was think about InuYasha. And Naraku. Kagome was jarred from her thoughts when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hi Kagome!" Sango sang.

"Oh hey so what's up?"

"I just called to tell you that I was reading the newspaper and apperantly-"

"Wait- **you **were reading the newspaper?" Kagome stared in disbelief at the phone.

"Well, um, no but my dad did and anyway- InuYasha's getting married tomorow!"

Thump.

"Kagome?Kagome?"

InuYasha held his head in his hands. _Come on you gotta think. Our wedding's are tomorrow! _His head suddenly shot up. It was as though a light bulb had appeared over his head.

"I got it!"

Kagome groaned. Where was she? Oh yes, her bedroom. She had been talking to Sango and then what? She shivered, and then walked across the romm and closed the window.

"I could have sworn thar I closed that earlier."  
"I opened it." Kagome's scream was stifled by a clawed hand clamping itself around her mouth. A very familiar clawed hand. But before she could object she was out the window and into the night.

When Kagome awoke she was in a very unfamiliar room. She sat up and looked around. Her eyes narrowed when she saw InuYasha sitting on an overstuffed chair watching television.

"InuYasha! Where am I?" InuYasha turned to face her.

"Your at a hotel on the other side of town. I kidnapped you because I don't want you to make a mistake I know you'll regret."

He said it as though he were talking about the weather, this made Kagome's blood boil.

"Do you really think that your parents won't think to check the hotels-oh my God! I'm late!" She got up and ran for the door but InuYasha jum ped in front of her.

"No."

"InuYasha! You have to let me out!" She began sobbing uncontrolably. She sunk to her knees clutching InuYasha's shirt, forcing him to sink down too. He wrapped his arms around her and she finaly gave in and allowed herself to cry into his chest.

"I'm not letting you go until you talk to me. For the past few months you've been running from me. It's time that you listened to me." She tilted her head back and looked at him. And then made her way to the edge of the bed where she sat down and awaited the explanation.

"There was this guy named..."

"Naraku. I know Miroku told me." He looked at her as though she were crazy.

"If you know then why..."

"Beacause that's the stupidest thing I have ever heard! I wouldn't want to leave you for something like that! Your so..so messed up!" She wiped the tears from her eyes then proceeded to leave the hotel.

Back at the wedding.

"Oh my God! I can't beleive she would ditch!" Rin stood tapping her foot impatiently on the ground.

"There must have been a reason." Sango answered, but in truth she was worried for Kagome.

"Word has it InuYasha didn't make it to his wedding either." Sango's eyes widened.

Koga sat at the kitchen table sulking. Where was his bride? Mrs.Higurashi said that she was fine and that it was probably just nerves, but he knew better. She had never been completley over InuYasha.

The door opened to reveal a very angry Kagome.

"Kagome dear! Where have you been?" Mrs.Higurashi held her daughter close, releived that she was okay.

"Mom, can I talk to Koga alone?"

"Of course, dear." She walked out of the kitchen to tell the others the news.

"What is it, Kagome?" Koga was sad, like he knew things weren't okay.

"Koga, I can't marry you." For a moment he looked sad and then anger flashed across his face, he lunged at Kagome.

"Kagome!" InuYasha appeared in front of her, knocking Koga away. Then he picked her up and carried her out. This time she didn't refuse.

**Omg! I am soo sorry it has been so long! I had writer's block, holidays, then I was just lazy, and then to make things worse, our computer crashed! Anyway I wouldn't be surprised if you all never reviewed again! Please give me another chance! Review!**

**Luv and apologies,**

**Kaya**


	6. A Chance to be Friends!

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha and co.

Chapter 6: A Chance to be Friends.

LAST TIME:

"What is it, Kagome?" Koga was sad, like he knew things weren't okay.

"Koga, I can't marry you." For a moment he looked sad, then anger flashed across his face, and he lunged at Kagome.

"Kagome!" InuYasha appeared in front of her, knocking Koga Koga out of the way. Then he picked her up and carried her away from the shrine. This time she didn't refuse.

NOW:

InuYasha carried her down the steps of the shrine and was starting up the sidewalk when Kagome finally spoke.

"InuYasha-Put me down." She spoke so softly, that had he not been a half demon, he wouldn't have heard her.

"Feh. Silly wench-I'm taking you-" He was stopped suddenly by the smell of tears-a smell that he had come to hate. When he set her down, he was surprised to see her head back toward the shrine.

"HEY! Where the hell do you think your going?" She turned and faced him again.

"InuYasha, how can you expect me to forgive you and forget about Koga-he really loves me and I feel bad leaving him there without an explanation." She turned around again, but he grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back.

"Please don't go." He whispered, his ears flattened against his head. She almost giggled, seeing his ears. But remembering the good times only made her sad, causing a new set of tears to come pouring down her cheeks.

"I-InuYasha." He pulled her into his arms, and buried his face into her raven curls.

"I love you, Kagome." Kagome gasped, but she didn't move. She lay there, with her head against his chest, listening to his heartbeat, feeling his breath in her hair.

"Please, Kagome. I didn't mean to hurt you." She pulled back, suddenly angry.

"No!" She turned and began to run back to the shrine, but was stopped by his words.

"You still love me Kagome, I know you do." She stopped, breathing hard. It was true; she did still love him very much.

"Please, Kagome. Give me another chance." When she looked in his eyes, she saw only the truth. She sighed.

"Alright. I'll give you another chance, to be my friend." With that said, she turned back and headed up the steps of the shrine.

_'I have to win her back.' _

Kagome ran across the yard; the chairs were empty and the decorations blew slightly in the wind. It was then that she heard the unmistakable sound of people arguing, and it was coming from the house. She opened the door and tiptoed in, hoping to go unnoticed, but her wish was short-lived, as everyone turned around.

"Kagome?" They cried in unison.

"Kagome!" Sango raced over and pulled Kagome into the living room, so that they could talk in private.

"Kags, Koga's going crazy! You have to set him strait!"

"Sango, what are you talking about?" Sango rolled her eyes in disbelief.

"Well, he seems to think the weddings off, just because InuYasha came and kidnapped you!" Kagome sighed and rubbed her tired eyes.

"Sango, I did set him strait. The weddings off." Sango backed out of the room, speechless. Everyone stared at Sango, wanting to know what the two had discussed.

"W-why?" Sango stuttered, still totally shocked. Kagome inwardly groaned. She knew she was in for it.

"Because I gave InuYasha a second chance…"

_Thunk._

"Sango?" Sango blinked. She was lying in Kagome's bed, with Kagome hovering over her.

"K-Kagome, what happened?" Kagome gulped, audibly.

"Well, erm, you sort of, um, fainted when I told you that…"

"YOU GAVE THAT SON-OF-A-BITCH A SECOND CHANCE!"

"Kyaa!" Kagome screamed, cowering in the corner.

"Kagome, I can't believe you." Sango genuinely looked disappointed, that Kagome had given in that easily.

"You don't understand- I gave him a second chance at friendship. I can't bear not talking to him or seeing him, even if it would only be every once in a while."

Sango looked at her now crying best friend. She was stunned.

_Ring, Ring_

Koga moaned, tossing aside his empty beer bottle and struggling to get to his feet.

_Ring, Ring_

"I'm coming dammit!" Koga grabbed the phone, nearly ripping it out from the wall.

"WHAT!" A seductive voice on the other end answered.

"Do you want to win Kagome back?" His eyes widened. This woman knew his Kagome?

"Yes."

**I know, it's been a very long time and i'm incredibly sorry. Please review?**

**Kaya**


	7. Two Visit's from old Friends!

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha and co.

Chapter 7: Two Visits' from Old Friends!

Kikyo smirked from where she sat, cradling the phone beneath her chin.

"That's excellent, Koga." His eyes widened at the sound of his name. Just who was this woman, anyway?

"Who are you?" He demanded, his eyes narrowing at the phone as though it was the one he was questioning. She laughed.

"You'll find out soon enough." She gave him instructions for where to meet him, and before he had a chance to question her further, the line went dead.

"Dammit!"

Kagome rubbed the sleep from her eyes and sat up. She was lying in her bed, surrounded by used tissues. _'Why did I tell him I wanted to be friends!?' **'Because you do.' **_She sighed. The voice in her head was right, she wanted to know him again. She wanted to put all the pain of their breakup behind them and start anew, as friends. But it hurt. Koga had called countless times, without an answer, and finally Kagome had unplugged the phone. He was hurt, and it was all her fault. It wasn't fair to him but what else was she supposed to do? InuYasha being there had melted all the defenses she'd put up, allowing all of her feelings to come pouring out, and now everyone was worried about her, including her.

She was about to lie back down when a knock at her bedroom door interrupted. Her mother entered, giving her a sad smile.

"Kagome, someone has come to visit you." Kagome's eyes narrowed, sending her Mother's hands up in defense.

"No, dear! It's not Koga. But please, you should come down and at least greet your guest." Kagome stood up, unable to ignore her nagging curiosity. She wrapped herself in green housecoat and made her way down the stairs. Upon coming to the bottom, she allowed a gasp to escape her lips.

She would have known that woman anywhere. She was sitting on her knees wearing an elegant purple and gold kimono. She was Izaiyoi Takahashi, or better known as InuYasha's mother. Izaiyoi smiled as Kagome took a seat across the table from her, her Mom served them tea before quietly dismissing herself.

"So, Kagome. I hear that you have allowed my son back into your life. Is this true?" Kagome looked down at her tea, not wanting to answer.

"Everyone seems to think I am making a huge mistake. I'm not being his girlfriend again; I only want to be friends with him. Really." Izaiyoi nodded.

"I am only here to tell you that InuYasha had his reasons." She held her hand up to stop Kagome from protesting. "I do not know what, but I know my son and he loves you. Just be careful." Having said all that she came to say Izaiyoi left, leaving Kagome to sit and wonder what she could have possibly meant.

"Master InuYasha? A guest has arrived." InuYasha growled, holding in the urge to beat the annoying flea to a pulp, and dragged himself out of bed. _'Who the hell could be here his early?' _He had expected one of his friends, but instead he was met by the furious face of someone he had _definitely _not expected to see.

**Hey everyone! It's been forever since I worked on this story. I had originally planned to have Kikyo reveal her plan in this chapter but I still have no idea what that is yet! Ha Ha.**

**Kaya**


End file.
